Just Some Dark:Anti Smut
by RAD0703
Summary: Eh just some Dark!Anti smut... I mean there is like 1% Septiplier... They live together... Lol... What is my life - -


(Just some Dark/Anti smut... Not the same a SSM of course different plot... First time writing smut technically so if it sucks*the puns*tell me and I'll... Probs cringe and make it better while eating popcorn so it's all good please give me feed back!)

"-I'll see you... In the next Video... Buh bye!" Mark signed off waving. As soon as the camera turned off he sighed and sank back into his chair, itching his forehead. A sudden nausea flooded over him like a tsunami and he cursed, grabbing his head in his now shaking hands. He knew what this meant...

" N-No... Not today..." He whimpered, sounding weaker than he wished.. He knew who could hear him... He knew Dark heard him... He always heard him.

Jack rolled off the couch grabbing his head shaking, tears falling at the pain. He knocked into the small coffee table and heard glass shatter. His head pounded, he cried out as his body lunched up, he cried out to loudly... Oh dear.

" P-Please... I'll do anything..." He whispered...

" Anything?" A all too familiar voice purred.

Dark stood before Mark grinning ear to ear, it made Mark's skin crawl. Mark knew what he wanted, he needed to see if Jack was okay. Jack had to be okay...

" Mark..." Dark purred, his velvet voice making Mark shudder. He ran a hand though his hair waiting for Mark to clam himself. " Well I see you're going to be... Occupied for awhile.. Shall I try to find Jack?" He asked, his blood lust coming more and more as he saw Mark's terrified expression. He walked downstairs calmly, he saw Jack and grinned ear to ear. He saw Anti to the left of Jack picking at his nails sitting on the floor.

" Anti." He purred, Anti stiffened.

" The feck do ya want?" Anti hissed a faint blush covering his cheeks at the old memories.

" You know," Dark mused stepping closer and offering a hand to the smaller one, Anti backed away growling. Dark smirked, Anti's heart fluttered.

" Anti, darling you know you want too, you want to... So badly." Dark hummed, still walking toward the other smaller one.

Anti stood up and in a flash grabbed his knife from his belt, Dark was faster and grabbed Anti's wrists, slamming Anti into the wall, the shelves lining the wall shuddering. Anti's knife clattering to the floor. Dark picked it up with his foot and pressed it to Anti's neck softly, tracing his Adam's apple and down his neck to his shirt, the shirt was quickly ripped away. Dark hummed to himself lightly, Anti fighting his grip. " Get the fuck off me." Anti growled bucking his hips lightly, big mistake...

" Oh darling... You want me don't you." Dark purred in Anti's ear, he could feel Dark's warm breath against his neck, Dark's deep rumbling baritone voice enough made him hard, and Dark knew it.

" Let's get rid of these shall we..." Dark purred quickly unbuttoning Anti's pants and pulling them down, Anti couldn't move. Dark's fingers lightly stroked Anti's member, Anti bit his lip. " Tsk tsk darling... I want to hear all the pretty sounds you can make." Dark grumbled, his lips sucking and kissing along Anti's legs.

" Don't..." Anti warned, as Dark was reaching his member. Dark just smiled, " If you hate it... Stop me." He challenged before his teeth pulled down Anti's boxers, making Anti whine.

" So pretty." Dark cooed kissing the tip, marking Anti's hips buck. Dark's lips retreated back, Anti cursed.

" Noo." Anti whined his hands finding Dark's hair. Dark stroked down it softly, " Talk to me darling... What do you want?" He purred lips sucking on a soft spot on his thigh. " Shit Dark I want you inside me so badly, fuck me till I die just please!" Anti moaned, Dark finding his member again.

" Beg a bit more darling," Dark ordered, Anti obediently did. " I fucking love you please I need your dick inside me please Dark! I'm your slut please just... I'll do anything please fuck me daddy!" Anti begged. Dark smiled a toothy, lopsided grin that Anti loved, " As you wish darling." He said one hand gripping Anti's cock firmly, Anti moaning instantly and pulling Dark's hair harder making Dark softly moan. Dark rose and his lips found Anti's, Anti was more of a tongue kiss guy himself which Dark didn't mind. Anti fell back onto the couch ruffly, lips still connected to Dark's. Dark began stroking Anti softly, Anti moaned. Dark quickened, Anti quickly growing harder than he had been in awhile. He bucked his hips, grinding against Dark.

" Oh so impatient." Dark hummed biting his lip thinking, Anti looking right as his lips. He grew a lopsided grin and smiled.

" Do you want me Anti?" He asked. Anti nodded hurriedly. Dark got up and out of Anti's sight. Anti whined and looked around, before he could move his head a blindfold was around him, he couldn't see. " I hate you." He mumbled before he felt a small weight on his hips. " Don't make a sound," Dark commanded. Anti bit his lip, hard.

He felt Dark enter him, his lip grew sore. He felt so good, Dark went slow, in and out slowly. Anti felt him quicken, " You're so good Anti, Jesus Christ you're tight baby." Dark hummed quickening more. Anti liked it ruff, but he knew he was in trouble when his lip began to bleed.

Dark kissed along Anti's neck, fucking him quickly. He began talking to make matters worse. " Anti you are so good baby, letting me fuck you so good, you're so good." He growled in his deep ass baritone voice. Anti let a moan escape and felt Dark stop for a second. Shit!

" Tsk tsk babe, I told you not to make a sound." He said, sounding to sweet to be true. He began quickening more and more, in and out, over and over. Hitting all of Anti's sweet spots and going harder and harder. The entire couch shook, Anti letting out moans of all kinds. Anti whipped the blindfold off, seeing Dark's beautiful sweat beaded face.

" Shit I-I'm coming!" Anti moaned out, he came all over Dark's stomach. Dark came soon after, Anti licked Dark's cum up swallowing it up, being praised soon after.

They laid entwined on the couch, sweaty and dirty, Fast asleep.

(THAT FUCKING SUCKED AHAHAHA I'm like... Rarely writing smut... Ewww I need to shower... So yeah that's ah... Yep... Drink some water, try to sleep, try to eat some food, and always remember... You still need to change the world! Bye lovelies!) for

(If you need any support check out my "fic" called Read This You Need It!)


End file.
